


holding him tight

by amybri2002



Series: bad things happen bingo [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bullying, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: After a horrific experience with the school bullies, Logan seeks to comfort Virgil.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: bad things happen bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714939
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	holding him tight

Virgil hugged his knees, trying to steady his breathing and make himself appear smaller. He'd hidden himself away for now, but they'd be back, he was sure of it. He should have known this would happen again - it always did. No matter how many times he moved, how many 'friends' he made, how hard he tried to fit in, people would always hate him, hurt him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to keep a low profile, tried to stick with people who could protect him, but other people always found a way to attack him.

It had been a fairly normal day before. He'd been at this school for a couple months now - probably a new record for him - and, for a while, things seemed okay. He had a few friends - Patton, Roman, Logan. And maybe something more, with Logan - he _wanted_ it to be more, at least, and Logan seemed... well, Virgil knew Logan wasn't brilliant with emotions, but there was _something_ there, he... hoped.

But all of that wouldn't matter, anyway. Because things were bad again. His new 'friends' would soon realise how weak he was, how weird he was, and abandon him again, and he'd be left to fend for himself, and eventually he'd have to move schools anyway because it would all become too much and his mother would eventually find out and force him to go and-

He breathed in. Panicking wouldn't get him anywhere right now. Maybe those... Maybe those people were gone now, maybe they'd given up. Or maybe they were still searching for him, hunting him down. He'd ran out of there as soon as he found a way to, but... they might have followed, he wasn't entirely sure if he'd lost them. School was ending soon, eventually he'd have to come back out. He just...

He heard footsteps. Oh. Oh God. He hunched his shoulders up, trying to move in on himself even more. Tears still stained his face, he imagined there was blood on his cheek as well - it still stung, and felt wet, although that might still have just been the tears. But that one guy had hit him pretty hard...

God, he couldn't let anyone see him like this. It would only give people even _more_ of a reason to attack him.

A person sat down besides him and Virgil flinched, trying to hide his face and praying for the person to go away. He could feel himself shaking as the person moved closer. What- What were they trying to do?

"Virgil?" a voice said, a calm, soothing, familiar voice, with just a twinge of concern and... fear.

But Virgil _recognised_ the voice. Opening one eye, he tilted his head slightly to try to identify the newcomer - Logan. Oh.

"Are you-"

Virgil shuffled away, burying his head in his knees again. He really didn't want Logan to see him like that.

"Virgil, I..." Logan cleared his throat. "I don't know what happened, but, uh, do you require assistance, by any chance?"

Virgil tried to speak, tried to tell Logan to leave him alone, but no words came out. Instead, he moved his head again, looking Logan in the eyes. Upon seeing Virgil properly, Logan's face dropped.

"Uh, you, uh-" He motioned towards Virgil's cheek.

Virgil reached a hand up and drew away, noticing the blood staining his palm. Oh. Brilliant.

"Do you... want me to take you to the nurse?" Logan asked.

Virgil shook his head, eyes widening. He didn't want any trouble. He _especially_ didn't want to risk his parents finding out about this. As horrible as that entire situation had been, he didn't want to move schools. He had friends here, the best friends he'd ever had, and more importantly he had _Logan_ here, and-

"Okay, okay, we can stay here," Logan said, gently. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

Virgil just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a no." He rubbed his forehead. "Uh, physical reassurance then? Would that make you feel better?"

Virgil frowned. He knew that Logan wasn't a fan of physical touch, and neither was Virgil, really, but... Logan had opened his arms wide, welcoming him, and... well, he looked warm, and soft, and if anything Virgil really did need a hug right now. He shuffled back towards Logan and sank down into his arms, shivering a little upon contact but allowing Logan to hold him tight and run his fingers over his skin, in swirling, soothing patterns.

They stayed there for a while, Logan cradling Virgil in his arms, until Virgil had stopped crying and relaxed. Logan continued to hold him, refusing to let go as Virgil stayed perfectly still, breathing steadily. He closed his eyes, burying his head into Logan's chest. Logan began to run his fingers through Virgil's hair, which Virgil was more than happy about.

"Are you... ready to talk about what happened?"

Virgil lost his smile.

"It's okay, you don't have to," Logan promised, "but we should probably get out of school."

Virgil tensed up. He didn't want to move, didn't want to go back out into the world, where people could be waiting for him, waiting to strike. And Logan seemed to understand this, so he held Virgil tighter, starting to move his hand in circles around Virgil's back.

"It's okay, no ones going to hurt you," he whispered. "I'll make sure of it."

For a moment, Virgil continued to lay there, assessing his options. As much as he wanted to stay here where it was _safe_ , he knew he'd have to leave eventually. And Logan would protect him, he _trusted_ Logan to protect him. Breathing in, Virgil sat up, wiping away his tears, but still stuck close to Logan.

"Alright. Do you want me to walk you home?"

Virgil's eyes widened in fear. Going home meant facing his parents, which meant explaining why he was bleeding, which meant-

"Okay, not your home, then," Logan figured. "You can come to mine, if you'd like?"

Virgil softened. He smiled at Logan, gratefully. Yes, Logan's house sounded good. His parents were never really around much whilst Logan was in, both busy at work, so they'd have privacy, and... Virgil wasn't quite ready to part with Logan, not just yet. Logan was helping him, calming him. He was afraid that the moment Logan left, he'd just break down again.

Logan helped Virgil up off the floor and the two slowly walked out of school, hand in hand. Virgil pulled up his hood in an attempt to hide the blood on his cheek, but he was unsure of how effective that was. The two silently made their way out onto the street and towards Logan's house, where they both immediately headed to Logan's bedroom and found themselves getting right back into their position from before, with Logan holding onto Virgil tight. He still said nothing about what had happened, and Logan didn't dig any further. Virgil didn't even need to speak - Logan did all of that, the occasional reassurances that everything was going to be okay.

And in the following days, if Logan found Virgil clinging to his side, hiding behind his shoulders, he said nothing. Those people wouldn't bother him again. Logan was here to protect him, to keep him safe.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Safety in Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230836) by [Oracle507](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracle507/pseuds/Oracle507)




End file.
